The Punishment
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: Summary: Don't ever mess with Izumo's bar. If you do, you'll receive the most horrible punishment. (Non-Yaoi, just some freaking brotherhood craziness of Tatara and Yata)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Project K xD no Yaoi**

**The day at Homura Headquarters**

**Summary: Don't ever mess with Izumo's bar. If you do, you'll receive the most horrible punishment. [Non-Yaoi, just some freaking brotherhood craziness of Tatara and Yata]**

**-oOo-**

"Where's the King?" asked Yata to Izumo, as he steps his foot to the bar. Izumo was only wiping his loving glasses at the bar counter.

"He said he'll be outside to freshen up." replied Izumo, as he breathed at the glass and wiped it again with a cloth. "Where have you been?"

"Gaaah! You asked me where." retorted the bored teenager as he shifts at the counter in front of Izumo. "I've been at streets, chasing off some thugs."

"You never change, do ya?" interrupted the blonde young man, Totsuka Tatara.

"Ha. Like you." Yata retorted back. "You never get tired of filming huh?"

There was a moment of silence. Moments later, Tatara brought his camera up, filming Yata unknowingly. Yata flinched and scrammed at Tatara; considering the fact that he doesn't like to be filmed like that in surprise. Tatara laughed so hard, while Izumo only sighed at the craziness the 2 boys are doing.

Anna, the little girl at an edge of the seat, only stared at them at the corner of her eyes.

"Tatara! If you don't put that damn camera out of my face, I'll put flames in it and destroy it at once!"

"Oh? I thought you liked being filmed at all?" taunted Tatara to the young boy. Yata fumed up and threw his skateboard to his face. Fortunately, he dodged and the skateboard hit a cupboard of glass wines.

The glasses hit the floor and loud clatters and bangs were heard at the bar. The cupboard's glass was destroyed as well, and the wine glasses, including plates and other utensils cling at the floor. Tatara, Yata and Izumo were jaw dropped, as they watched the remaining wineglass fall to the floor and broke into pieces, like millions of stars in the galaxy.

Izumo whimpered at the sight, seeing his loving and dear glasses fallen from the floor. He cared them like cute little dogs, or sexy women…or maybe more than that. He cupped his face and shrieked like a girl who just witnessed a horrible crime…really horrible.

"M-My…children!"

He eyed the 2 boys; Tatara and Yata, who were still staring at the wrecked poor cupboard.

"Taaaatara! Yaaata!" he cried, clenching his fist at the bar counter. Tatara and Yata slowly turned their heads to Izumo. They saw him behind his eyeglasses looking at them like freaking criminals. He looked even furious than the King, Mikoto Suoh.

Tatara and Yata gulped their throats in.

Moments later, Mikoto arrived. He sighed and gave a push at the door of the bar. He sighed at the slight relief he had when he walked at some streets. But by the time he set his foot inside, he heard a crack. He flinched and looked under his shoe; a tampered glass.

"That's weird…" mumbled Mikoto. He lifted his head up, and saw 2 unknown girls dressed in maid dress cleaning the floor. "I didn't remember Izumo hired a maid…." then he looked around and searched for Izumo.

"Oh Mikoto! You've finally arrived!" welcomed Izumo. "Sorry for the big mess…"

"What mess?" asked the King, then he began to look around and saw many tampered glasses around the floor. "Oh…that mess."

"I know, but don't worry. I made Tatara and Yata clean up the mess." he pointed at the 2 maids.

Mikoto lifted an eyebrow as he put his cigar to his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

Tatara and Yata turned around to face the King. They were shaking and shivering; thinking that the King will punish them for what they have done to the headquarters. But it was opposite of that.

Mikoto saw them both wearing a maid dress. He was baffled, yet confused.

"Izumo?" Mikoto called him, still staring at the 2 boys. "W-What happened when I was gone?"

"Oh, well they had a childish game, and wrecked my cupboard. So I punished them to clean the floor while wearing a maid dress." replied Izumo, as proud like he won an award.

Mikoto glanced back to the 2 nervous young men. He doesn't know what to think. Suddenly, his mouth opened slightly in disbelief and dropped the poor cigar to the floor. His face was crumpled in confusion. Then, he turned around and made his way to the door again.

"W-Wait! Mikoto, where are you going!?" called out Izumo.

"I'm going to freshen up again, and buy another cigar." quoted the King, without turning his back. "Get it cleaned before I come back." then the King left the bar...again. He couldn't take to see 2 of his notorious clansmen wearing a maid dress.

"I think…" as Anna interrupted. "…he couldn't take it seeing them wearing that." as she pointed to their dresses.

"LIKE WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA MR. SUOH HAS TO SEE US LIKE THIS!?" shouted Yata with all his might, lifting the dress in disgust.

"This is a complete abuse to my humanity and manhood." whined Tatara.

**-oOo-**


End file.
